


[podfic] Lights for Claiming

by silly_cleo



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bajor, Bajoran Culture, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Memorials, Occupation of Bajor, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/pseuds/silly_cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasidy Yates and Kira Nerys spend some unexpected time together.</p>
<p>Gorgeous cover-art courtesy of Ada Sun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Lights for Claiming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickelmountain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lights for Claiming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128994) by [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin). 



Length: 0:07:00

Download link (MediaFire): [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/bmt3ifo9qqtk3k0/Star_Trek_-_Deep_Space_Nine_-_Lights_For_Claiming.mp3) || 6MB

Cover art: [](http://s1297.photobucket.com/user/silly_cleo/media/ds9_lightclaim_cover-upd_zpshciy1o2f.png.html)  
  



End file.
